The invention relates to mail box indicators and, in particular, to a mail box indicator that is of one piece construction and fits between the door flange and the side wall of the mail box. The device is of resilient material and is so tensioned between the door flange and the outer wall so that when the door is opened the device will be urged upward to indicate to the owner of the mailbox that the mail has arrived.
The mail box indicating device is designed for use with mail boxes that are in common use nowadays. These mail boxes typically have a front door that is pivotally connected to the front of the box itself. The door of the mail box also has an outer flange that is at right angles to the front surface of the door. The flag shaped portion of the device is bent at right angles and will rest against the flange and the back of the front surface of the door (as well as the outer wall) when the device is in the ready position.
It is believed that by making the indicator out of plastic this will result in long lasting weather-resistant device that can last during prolonged exposure to the elements. Such devices will not rust or be a danger to people.